


Tied

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick helps Gil with his bowtie this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 04/05. Inspired by the tie tying scene wherein Catherine told Gil he needed a woman not a diagram. Of course, I felt that he needed Warrick, not a woman.

Gil Grissom sighed in frustration. He still hadn't learned how to tie a bow tie since the shindig for Ecklie. Now, he had another one to go to, this one celebration of the fact that the Las Vegas lab had been rated the number one crime lab in the country this year. Just as he was about to give up and go sans tie, there was a knock on his door and Warrick Brown walked in. Gil gave a quiet, involuntary gasp at just how good Warrick looked in his tux. With a tied bowtie he sullenly noted. Warrick was going with Gil tonight because Catherine had outright refused. She still hadn't quite forgiven Gil for leaving her in the lurch the last time, forcing her to give the speech for Ecklie.

"Still haven't found a woman, huh?" Warrick asked, grinning.

Gil rolled his eyes. "Did Cath tell everyone about that?"

"Dunno, I just know she told me," Warrick replied. He walked over to where Gil was and reached for the bowtie, swatting Gil's useless hands away. "Let me," he said.

Warrick smiled at him before turning his attention to the thin length of silk around Gil's collar. Gil found his gaze drawn to Warrick's long, agile fingers as they easily manipulated the material into its correct shape. Holding his breath without even realising it, Gil found himself wondering. Wondering what it would be like to feel those fingers trace across his face, thumbs brushing softly on his lips before those fingers continued their exploration of his bare skin, whisper soft, trailing down his shoulders, his chest, pausing to tweak his nipples before moving down across his abdomen, down further to....

"Gil?" Warrick asked, his fingers resting just the sides of the bowtie he'd finished tying.

Gil looked up, his blue gaze meeting Warrick's and he was unable to reply. Something in Warrick's voice, something in those electric green eyes was keeping Gil from moving; there was a question and while he wasn't sure what the question was, Gil found he was saying, "Yes."

Permission granted, Warrick slid his hands up from Gil's shoulders. One went behind his neck, the other slid up the side of his face and it was better than Gil had imagined, could have ever imagined. Leaning his head forward as Warrick leant in, Gil closed his eyes as their mouths met in a chaste first kiss, lips pressing together, sliding a little. Then, when Gil brought his own hands up to grasp Warrick's waist, he felt a tongue licking at his lips and he opened himself to the other man.

Both men moaned as Gil pulled Warrick closer, their bodies pressing together while the kiss deepened and they tasted one another. After what seemed an eternity but not nearly long enough, they broke the kiss, both breathing a little heavier, staring at one another. Neither spoke but both seemed to realise at the same time exactly where they were and reluctantly separated from their embrace.

Gil looked at the clock, a huge smile on his face. "As much as I'd love to ditch the party, I don't think the sheriff or Ecklie would look kindly upon us."

Returning the smile, Warrick laughed gently. "I think you're right about that."

Turning to leave the room, Gil stopped when Warrick spoke. "Gil, um, this isn't going to be the end of it, is it?" His voice was hesitant, unsure.

Gil looked at Warrick for several silent seconds, amazed that he wasn't the only one who was insecure. "No, Warrick, it's just the beginning. If that's what you want," he replied, and when Warrick nodded, Gil moved to brush a quick kiss on Warrick's cheek. Reaching down, he took Warrick's hand. "We'd better get going. God forbid we're late."

"Too true," Warrick said. They let go of each other's hands as Gil opened the door. Walking out, they headed down the hallway.

They'd been so involved with each other while in Gil's office, neither man noticed the door opening, then closing again, quickly and quietly. Catherine smirked to herself as she watched to two of them as they now walked down the hallway, side by side. She was glad that they'd finally figured it out.

And it seems she'd been wrong after all. Gil hadn't needed a woman, he'd needed Warrick Brown.


End file.
